mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynked
*Joined the fandom: December 2011 *Sites used: Fimfiction *Writing Style: Well written *Common themes: Romance, Dark, Comedy, Slice of Life, Sad *Characters Most Frequently Used: Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Rainbow Dash, and Luna. *Created Characters: Tangerine All the Stars in the Sky Every month, Octavia plays privately for Princess Luna as she paints the night sky. Each time, Octavia feels that familiar feeling, one she's rarely ever felt before. Now she has decided that it is time to announce these feelings. However, she has a secret, one she has kept for longer than she can remember. But surely the Princess of the Night would be able to understand her own creation, right? Coverart by: Johanpok Dramatic Reading Melodia Apparatus My life was simple. I used to be a cellist, of Canterlot's pride and nobility, and a very happy pony with where I was. I should say I landed myself here; it was nopony's fault I agreed with Vinyl on this ludicrous idea. I will, however, blame Vinyl for the guards outside. And for my doctor. And for Princess Luna. That's all on her. So, in the off chance that we don't get out of this room in (literally) one piece, my name is Octavia, beginning log: one. Moonlight Sonata The fights between Octavia and Vinyl have only worsened, and now their relationship is hitting it's breaking point. But when Lyra gets four tickets for the Lunar Maiden, an eloquent cruise liner, both are invited. Now cramped together aboard the fancy ship, Vinyl and Octavia must cope with the circumstances. Can they hold on to the slivers they have left? And will they take Lyra and Bonbon down with them? Cover art: filipinoninja95 Other Stories (26) *Dracula "It began with the castle. That's where it started. Then the disappearances. Then... that thing. I'm scared. I really am. The castle, the eclipse, that thing... and I still haven't heard from Celestia. Where are you guys? I'm... scared. I'm really scared." -Last letter from Twilight Sparkle. *Everlasting Losing something dear is never easy. But sometimes, all we need is a little nudge from something, or somepony, even more special to get us back on track. Fanfic Reading *Slender Speak no evil, only breathe. Hear no evil, only listen. See no evil, only darkness... or so the tale goes. : Twilight Sparkle retires an old tome to the shelves one final time, having more than enough spooks for one night. Now with Spike away at Applebloom's, she can relax, because after all, a story is just a story... right?Fanfic Reading *Above the Clouds Rainbow Dash has finally been accepted into the Wonderbolts. But something's amiss... perhaps it is the fact that the Wonderbolts are falling from fame, or perhaps it's something deeper that is causing them to act so strange. What isn't Spitfire telling her? And how is Fluttershy taking this? *Levitation Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash go to Vinyl's new prestigious nightclub for a lock-in, expecting good music, fast dancing, and plenty of fun. But nothing ever goes as expected. After all, this is Levitation, where dreams come true. *Values After one intense argument with her sister, Rarity finally decides that it's time for an apology. But sometimes, even an apology won't fix things. Fanfic Reading *The Diary of Morning and Dusk Twilight isn't feeling well, and unfortunately, that's all anypony knows. Her best friends try to understand, but even they are at a loss. That is, until a petty theft of Twilight's personal diary leads them on the track they least expected. *Forever It's over. It's done. The final episode airs, and gives way to the last credits it has to give. But while the show itself may fade to a simple memory, the lessons it has taught will exist forever. *Every Night After It has been a year since the Element's failure, and Nightmare Moon has not been seen. The pressure is finally weighing down on Equestria's new Chancellor, Twilight Sparkle. She still struggles with the events of that fateful night - the night the moon made its permanent place in the sky. After one fateful encounter, though, the course of Equestrian history shifts yet again as she begins to truly see this Nightmare. And maybe, just maybe, she and Nightmare Moon aren't so different. A MoonLight fic with a twist. And a bit of Twixie. Etc. *Incense When Twilight gets a rare incense for a new spell that promises happiness, she invites Rainbow Dash over to try out this new magic with her. The two could never have expected the adventure their night would soon turn into. Don't read this. It's terrible. I vomited into a word processor, and I refuse to let this be a reflection of my other work. *The Heat of the Moment After a long day at work, Cheerilee needs to unwind a bit. And what better way to do it than with the aid of a very special somepony? *My Little Marshmallow Rainbow Dash finally convinced Rarity to come on a camping trip with her and Applejack. But the whole situation seems a little... fluffy. *Crimson Melodies After the Wedding, Vinyl is greeted by Princess Celestia, who offers a strange opportunity: to play an organ over one thousand years old. Vinyl, a seasoned pianist raised to be a noble, cannot resist, and with the support of her best friend, Rarity, she is unstoppable. However, this organ has a dark secret, one Celestia thought would never resurface. It is a shame she was wrong. Fanfic Reading *Just the Three of Us While on their way to Manehattan for a new fashion show, Vinyl, Octavia, and Rarity realize just how mischievous magic can be. Now that they're all stuck in Vinyl's body, and in the little town of Trottingham no less, things can't possibly be worse. That is, until they are bitten by a peculiar, pony-like wolf. Now Rarity and Octavia must survive being Vinyl while also terrorizing anypony in the area. Well, there goes the idea of help... unless, of course, the Great and Powerful Trixie is feeling generous. *Taste the Rainbow An experiment gone right has successfully left Rainbow Dash's rainbow mane in Twilight's vial. But when Pinkie stops by for a visit and mistakes the rainbow for a drink, she decides that all of her friends must try this amazing creation. How can this go wrong? Side effects, of course. *When You're a Stranger On her way to Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash slams headfirst into a malfunctioning storm that grounds her hard. If that wasn't bad enough, the only help for miles comes in the form of a traveling boasting magician and her cart. But when this storm gone wrong turns out to be something more mischievous, these two find themselves in a strange new Equestria of finely dressed ponies and lavish inventions. And now, they need to find a way home, hopefully without strangling each other in the process. *Learning to Play the Lyra After the fiasco leading to the split between her and Vinyl, Octavia is invited to stay with an old ex of hers in Ponyville. Begrudgingly, she accepts. There's always been something... off about Lyra, though Octavia could never tell. Now, caught between bad press and an eccentric ex, she's about to understand just what makes this mare so... strange. *Nightmare's Eve T'was the night of the Eve, the snow had come soon, and not a pony was stirring, except Nightmare Moon... *Lyra's Lesson Lyra was always willing to make a sacrifice, but she soon learns that some of the most important sacrifices are not from the heart, but for the heart. *Fading Twilight Twilight returns from a month long trip from Canterlot, and everypony knows something is up. But now that the two strongest ponies of the main six - and indeed, all of Ponyville are incapacitated by a horrible accident, its up to the rest to figure out what's going on. But they soon see that the situation is much more serious than anticipated. Can they get to the bottom of it without the two strongest ponies, especially with everypony on their tail? *Cantervania Twilight is awoken in the dead of night, on possibly the most important night of Equestrian History. When a beaten Princess Luna arrives on her doorstep, she is sent to Canterlot to save Equestria from an unknown evil. But can she save her own sanity in the process, or will it be lost to the mysterious evil that has taken hold of Canterlot? Where is Princess Celestia, what is causing the chaos, and how can Twilight stop it? And who the buck are the -monts? *Great and Powerful "People are lonely because they build walls instead of bridges." Trixie does not want help - She does not need help! ...Right? Wrote this on an influx of emotions. It's short and simple, and was a pretty quick write, so sorry if it's not too good. Still, I was listening to some music when I found that quote. Me, being the emotional sponge I am, couldn't resist. So enjoy! Oh, and if there were the off chance that another author found this interesting enough to want to continue it, I'd be fine with that. Just contact me first if you're interested. *Icarus Cloudsdale: Pinnacle of pegasi ingenuity. Floating high above Equestria, untouched by corruption of any sort, the city of wonder is a haven amongst the clouds. Yet haven is not heaven, nor is corruption evil... *Of Dreams Now that Nightmare Moon is her own separate entity, she and Luna must find a way to make up for past grievances. *Clockwise Time is always moving onward at its steady pace. Things happen: cities rise, empires fall, new technology and innovations are made and discovered. It is inevitable, impossible to avoid. But time? Time never truly changes. *What if? In the cold twilight hours, as the sun kisses the sky one final time, Rainbow Dash finds herself slumped on a cloud asking one of life's most important questions. Category:Fan fiction Category:Writers